A. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to footwear. More particularly, the present invention pertains to traction surfaces for footwear, primarily for use in active sports.
B. Prior Art Statement
Shoes having traction providing surfaces have long been known in the art. A variety of cleated shoes are commonly used, as are shoes having rough or treaded soles. However, all such traction-providing shoes known in the art have traction surfaces disposed only along the bottom surface of the shoe. None of the shoes known in the art, of which applicant is aware, provide a traction surface along the lateral surfaces of the shoe.
In walking or running it is generally the bottom surface of the shoe which comes in contact with the ground or floor. However, in abrupt stopping or turning, such as is encountered in playing football, soccer or the like, the foot often rotates about its horizontal axis. Upon such occurances it is the lateral sides of the shoe which receive a substantial amount of force. Because no traction surface is provided, there is a tendency for the side of the shoe, which is usually smooth, not to grip the surface, but to slide laterally often causing the wearer to fall. This has proved a fruitful source of injury.
Therefore, great advantages would be realized by providing a footwearer article with a traction surface which is carried along one or both sides of a shoe to facilitate stopping and turning, as well as, preventing the shoe from sliding laterally.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a shoe having incorporated therewith a traction gripping surface along one or both sides thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a traction gripping surface extending laterally of the shoe along the outer or inner side.
C. Prior Art Statement
U.S. Pat. No. 2,437,143, No. 2,343,373, No. 2,458,122, No. 2,107,617 and No. 2,211,291 comprise the most pertinent prior art of which Applicant is aware.